The present invention relates a solid-state image pickup apparatus, and more particularly to a solid-state image pickup apparatus which is capable of preventing reduction in dynamic ranges of signals, thermal noise, image-lags and the like and enabling a high-quality reproduced image to be obtained.
A MOS solid-state image pickup apparatus (a MOS image sensor) has attracted attention in recent years because of its advantages that the size can be reduce and only a single power source is required to operate the MOS solid-state image pickup apparatus. Moreover, all elements including the image pickup section or peripheral circuits can be manufactured by MOS processes so that a chip is formed as one integrated circuit.
A variety of techniques have been suggested about the amplifier-type MOS solid-state image pickup apparatus (an amplifier-type MOS image sensor) having pixels each including an amplifying function. The foregoing amplifier-type MOS sensor has been expected to enable the number of pixels to be enlarged to improve the image quality and the size of each pixel to be reduced to reduce the image size.
As compared with the CCD image sensor, the amplifier-type MOS image sensor requires only small power consumption and permits unification with other peripheral circuits which are formed by the same CMOS process as the sensor section. Therefore, an advantage can be realized in that cost reduction is permitted.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a part of a cross sectional structure of a unit pixel disposed two-dimensionally in an image pickup region of the solid-state image pickup apparatus called an amplifier-type MOS image sensor.
Referring to FIG. 1, a p-type (although p-type is shown in the drawing, N-type is permitted) well region 4 is formed on a p-type silicon substrate 2. A light receiving region 10 composed of a p+ diffusion layer 6 which is provided on the surface of the light receiving substrate and an n-type diffusion layer 8 which serves as a signal accumulating section, a signal detecting section 12 and an amplifying transistor 18 having a drain 14 and a source 16 are formed on the surface of the well region 4.
A gate electrode 20 of a reading MOS field effect transistor (hereinafter abbreviated as xe2x80x9creading MOS transistorxe2x80x9d) is, on the well region 4, disposed between the light receiving region 10 and the signal detecting section 12. An electric wire 24 is connected to the signal detecting section 12 and a gate electrode 22 of the amplifying transistor 18 to establishing the connection between the signal detecting section 12 and the gate electrode 22. Moreover, a signal reading line 26 is connected to a source 16 of the amplifying transistor 18.
The operation of the image pickup element having the above-mentioned pixel structure is as follows.
Light beams made incident on the light receiving region 10 in the photoelectric conversion region during a signal accumulating period generates signal charges. The signal charges are accumulated in the signal accumulating section (the n-type diffusion layer) 8. After the signal accumulating period has been completed, the reading MOS transistor is turned on so that the signal charge is discharged from the signal accumulating section 8 to the signal detecting section 12 through the channel of the MOS transistor. In the signal detecting section 12, the signal charge is converted into a signal voltage. The charge of the signal voltage is introduced into the gate electrode 22 of the amplifying transistor through the wire 24. The signal charge is read from the signal reading line 26 connected to the source 16 of the amplifying transistor.
FIGS. 2A and 2B are diagrams showing a state in which a signal charge is read when the signal charge is discharged from the signal accumulating section 8 to the signal detecting section 12.
When the reading gate has been turned on, the potential of the MOS channel is raised. Thus, the signal charge accumulated in the signal accumulating section 8 is read through the channel of the MOS transistor as indicated with an arrow A shown in FIG. 2A.
However, the above-mentioned conventional pixel structure suffers from the following problems.
That is, when a signal charge is read, the potential of the channel of the MOS transistor is raised. Therefore, the potential of an end of the signal accumulating section adjacent to the reading gate is modulated so that the signal charge is read from the signal accumulating section. However, if a p+ layer for preventing a dark current exists, the potential of the end of the signal accumulating section adjacent to the reading gate, cannot easily be modulated with the gate potential because the potential of the p+ layer is fixed to a reference potential. Therefore, a potential barrier for the signal charge is formed, as shown in FIG. 2B. As a result, reading of a signal indicated with the arrow A cannot completely be performed.
If reading of a signal from the signal accumulating section 8 cannot completely be performed, the reproduced image encounters problems in that the dynamic range of the element is reduced, thermal noise increases in a dark state and an image-lag is formed. Therefore, there arises a problem in that the quality of the reproduced image excessively deteriorates. Moreover, the above-mentioned problem becomes furthermore critical as the pixel size is reduced.
To meet requirement for improving the quality of a reproduced image or reducing the element size, the size of each unit pixel has been reduced from year to year. Although the size of the MOS transistor is reduced as the size of the unit pixel is reduced, the foregoing reduction in the element size usually causes reduction in the applied voltage and rise in the concentration of impurities in the well to occur in accordance with a rule of scale down.
However, if the scale down is performed, the region, the potential of which can be modulated by the MOS gate is narrowed and limited to only a shallow part adjacent to the gate. Therefore, modulation of the potential of the end of the signal accumulating section adjacent to the reading gate formed deeper than the p+ layer in the surface of the substrate cannot easily be performed. As a result, the foregoing potential barrier is easily formed in the fined pixel. Therefore, the above-mentioned problems peculiar to the amplifier-type MOS sensor becomes furthermore critical.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a solid-state image pickup apparatus which permits signal charges to easily be read from a signal accumulating section and which is free from reduction in the dynamic range of the element, thermal noise and an image-lag even if the voltage which is applied to a reading gate is lowered owning to size reduction of the pixels of the amplification-type MOS image sensor and concentration in the well in a channel section of the reading MOS transistor is raised.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, according to a first object of the present invention, there is provided a solid-state image pickup apparatus which incorporates a semiconductor substrate having an image pickup region including unit pixels disposed in a two-dimensional configuration and signal scanning sections for reading signals from the pixels in the image pickup region, comprising:
a photoelectric conversion region having a first-conduction-type signal accumulating section formed at a position apart from the interface of the semiconductor substrate in a direction of the depth of the semi-conductor substrate for a predetermined distance and arranged to accumulate signal charges obtained from photoelectric conversion; and
a gate electrode of a first-conduction-type MOS field effect transistor formed adjacent to the photoelectric conversion region and arranged to discharge a signal charge from the signal accumulating section, wherein
at least a part of the signal accumulating section in a direction of a channel thereof is extended to overlap the gate electrode in a direction in which signals are discharged, and
modulation of the potential of the gate electrode is used to discharge signals from the signal accumulating section through the channel of the MOS field effect transistor.
According to a second object of the present invention, there is provided a solid-state image pickup apparatus incorporating a first-conduction-type well region formed on a semiconductor substrate, a photo-diode section formed on the well region and having a second-conduction-type region, a first-conduction-type surface layer formed on the second-conduction-type region of the photodiode section, a second-conduction-type drain region formed in the first-conduction-type well region in the vicinity of the second-conduction-type region of the photodiode section and a gate section of a reading transistor formed above the well region at a position between the drain region and the second-conduction-type region of the photodiode, comprising:
a first-conduction-type barrier layer offset to extend from a deep portion in the second-conduction-type drain region toward the second-conduction-type region of the photodiode; and
a second-conduction-type and high-concentration channel formation layer formed in the second-conduction-type region of the photodiode section at a position more adjacent to the surface layer than the position of the barrier layer toward an end of the gate.
According to a third object of the present invention, there is provided a solid-state image pickup apparatus incorporating a photodiode region, which has a shield layer for preventing surface recombination and which is formed into a surface shield structure, and a reading gate electrode for reading charges in the photodiode region, the solid-state image pickup apparatus comprising:
an impurity region formed between the reading gate electrode and the shield layer and arranged to remove a potential barrier caused from the shield layer.
According to a fourth object of the present invention, there is provided a solid-state image pickup apparatus comprising: a photodiode region, which has a shield layer for preventing surface recombination and which is formed into a surface shield structure; and a reading gate electrode for reading charges in the photodiode region, wherein
the shield layer has concentration gradient from the photodiode region to the reading gate electrode.
The solid-state image pickup apparatus according to the present invention has the signal accumulating section extended to a position directly below the reading gate. Therefore, the potential of the signal accumulating section can easily be modulated by the reading gate. As a result, formation of a potential barrier can be prevented and, therefore, signals can satisfactorily be read even in a fined pixel. Thus, a high-quality reproduced image can be obtained without reduction in the dynamic ranges of signals, thermal noise and an image-lag.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.